Ang Buhay Nga Naman!
by LiNg XiAoYu
Summary: unang fic ko po e2...sana'y magustuhan nyo..more apdated chapters! Tungkol sa buhay ni Temari tungkol sa..lahat,actually..nyway, dis is a GaaTem fic..hope u like it! R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Ang Buhay Nga Naman!

By: LiNg XiAoYu 

_Xiaoyu: Hello readers out der! Dis is my first fanfic and hope you like it. Wakekekekekeke/no1_

Chapter 1: Ang Komersyal 

Summer…grabe ang init…cyempre, uso ang halo-halo, mais con yelo, saba con yelo at kung anu-ano pang ice-cold sopdrinks… anyway, malapit na rin lang ang tag-ulan. Patok pa kaya ito? ( potang galang…cmulan na!)

Sa tahanan ng mga Sabaku…

"Sa 'yo, sa akin, tag-araw ay masaya pag may kasama…"

"Na na na na, na na na na, na na na na.."

"Haay naku! Kahit anong pilit pa ng commercial na yan ay di patok dito sa bayan natin…", sabi ni Temari, habang nanunuod ng putol na komersyal ng Coca-Cola.

Nilipat niya ang channel. Talagang naiinis cya sa bungi na Ifugao sa komersyal na yon. Paglipat nya sa kabilang istasyon ay bumulagta naman ang Pop-Cola advertisement. She decided to watch na rin...

"5 + 1 6"

"Wat is dis number?", tanong ng guro.

" Siete…" sagot nung bata. Nainis ung teacher.

"Siete…" ulit nito.

Tinuturo ng teacher ung number sa pamamagitan ng stick.

" Seven.."

Tila gustong ipahiwatig ng mukha ng teacher na yon na idala cya sa mental hospital..

"AMP! Ilan kaya ang INT ng batang yan…" Temari said. "Fotah?"

Patuloy ang Komersyal….

"Pero natuto na ako…", sabi nung lola ng batang estudyante.

"WoW!" sabi ni Temari, "Naka na!"

"Ale, magkano ung Pop?" tanong ng batang lalaking skin-head.

"Six," sigaw nung ale.

Biglang sumulpot si Robin Padilla.

" IDOL," sigaw nito.

"Ang tamang mag-sukli, maraming suki!"

"Infernes, mas patok ung komersyal ng Pop ah.." said Temari, as she searched for coins in her pocket. " Bibili ako ng Pop, six lang pla eh…"

She was OVERjoyed when she found six pesos. "Yehey! May Pop na ako!" She was about to leave when Gaara stopped her.

"Bakit little brother? Gusto mo ng away?" Temari said.

"Isara mo ung TV…macyadong maingay.." sabi ng kalmadong si Gaara. " Anong hinihintay mo? Pasko? Dalian mo na!"

"Aba! Mang-utos ba! Hoy Gaara, mas matanda ako sa iyo at…"

"Kung ayaw mo..sasama na lang ako sa yo.." Gaara replied.

"What the…bahkeeet?" she asked. Gaara arched an eyebrow.

Wala nang nagawa si Temari kungdi isama ang kapatid.

Paglabas nila sa bahay ay sangkatutak na mga regalo at love letters ang bumulagta. Lahat ay addressed kay Gaara.

" WOW, Gaara, hindi mo cnasabing crush ka ng bayan!" she said while reading some of the letters.. "Dear Walang Kilay…ei, dis doesn't look like a love letter to me…ehehehe! Nangaasar ba cla?"

"Pabayaan mo cla..inggit lang cla dahil flawless ang skin ko…", Gaara replied.

"Worry not, my dear brother...ipangtatanggol kita..", said she while smiling at him. Gaara can't help but blush all over.

"Gaara, bakit ka namumula? May lagnat ka ba? Gusto mo sabihin ko kay mama?" Temari said. "ANO!"

" Halika na!" sabi ni Gaara snapping out of his confusion.

"OO na po!" she pissed.

Eksena sa tindahan..

"Ale, pabili po ng Pop…etong six pesos…" Temari said happily.

"Ay, nene, kulang 'to…dagdagan mo pa ng piso…seben to eh.." sabi ng tindera.

Nag-iba ang mood ng dalaga. "Hoy ale, ang sabi sa TV ay sais…How come you make bago it to seven! How dare your mother!"

"How dare you make sali my mother! How rude naman of you!" sabi ng ale. "Nagtataasan na ineng ang mga presyo ng sopdrinks. Aba! Wag kang aasa sa patalastas, iha!"

"Tse! Isinusumpa ko sa araw na ito, mawawalan kayo ng suki! Itatak nyo yan sa balat na buhangin ng kapatid ko! Tara na Gaara!"

"…", Gaara said (trans: Pota..dinamay pa ako..)

Sa bahay…

"Dapat pala bumili na lang ako ng Zesto.." inis at panghihinayang na sabi ni Temari, " or para makamura, ice tubig na lang…"

"Kungdi ka pa naman tanga at kalahati eh..kesa nakipag-away ka doon sa tindera, sana umutang ka na lang sa akin ng piso…" sabi ni Gaara. " Nasayang lang tuloy ang pagod at effort mo sa pagpunta doon…"

" Di yata't nagsisisi ka? Ano ito? Bonding session tayo?" tanong ni Temari.

"ASA! Yung anak nung tindera, may gusto sa akin. Mababawasan ang dami ng mga nanliligaw sa akin. Sayang, maganda pa naman yun." he said.

"Heh! Nasabi mo na rin lang..nagugutom na ako" she said as she heads the kitchen. "Hmm..Kankurou, anong merienda?"

"As usual, buhangin pa rin…" Kankurou replied. "Wag ka nang aasang may mas elegante pa kesa sa sand, noh! Kung gusto mo maiba..may instant spaghetti jan…Ipagdiwang mo ang iyong nalalapit na bertday…"

"Kayo talagang mga kapatid ko..ang sweet nyo talaga…Pakyu kayo…" Temari said.

Temari decided to watch TV na lang. Nakita niya ung karugtong nung commercial ng Coke kanina.

"Halika, tikman na…Araw sumasaya…Ikaw, ako, pagmagkasama!" at lumusob ung lalaking kani-kanila lang ay nagtitinda nga salbabida sa beach.

"Asus!" said she. "pero dapat pala Coke n alang binili ko…Haaaayyy" she sighed.

INSERT:

_Xiaoyu: Wahehehehehe! Sorry po kung mejo korny ung story kasi first time ko lang po eh…Next chapter ho…try ko maging korny pa rin Wahehehehe/pif _

_Sorry din po kung mejo spoiler ako kc gusto kong pairing ay GaaTem. /sry _

_Kanou: Ate, may ShikaIno, SasuSaku, or NejiTen ka ba? _

_Xiaoyu: Hmmm..ShikaIno at NejiTen meron sa fic na to..pero ala akong SasuSaku kasi ang balak ko ay SasuNaru(girl)…. Soweee.._

_Kanou: Ok lang..ay. oo nga pla..readers out der, isa lang akong YURI FAN…pareho kami ni ate….wahehehehe.._

END OF INSERT

And

END OF CHAPTER ONE.


	2. Ang Bus

ATTENTION! READ FIRST/thx

_Xiaoyu: Hi fans! Sori kung matagal huh? Kasi may kelangan pa me ayusin sa chapter na toh…wahehehehe..Ei, ung pronunciation ng PAKING is FUCKING …soweeeeeee! _

Chapter 2: Ang Bus 

Pasukan na pala. Hindi namalayan ni Ms. Sabaku Temari na its her first day of skul..well..kasi naman…sa Hidden Leaf pa yun. Muli cyang babalik sa hinayupak na lugar ng Konoha. Hehehe! Anyway, bakit nga ba doon eh mas malapit naman ung dating skul nila na walking distance lang…Ay! Kasama nga pala sina Kankurou at cyempre ang lihim na nagmamahal sa kanya…si Gaara (waaaahhhh!) and of course…hindi na malulumbay ang ating bida..(tangna Xiaoyu! Bilisan mo na…anak ng…) Here's Chapter 2.

"Ano toh," sabi ni Temari while staring glumly at the breakfast Kankurou made her. "Anak ng…puro umuusok toh ah… Champoradong umuusok… kapeng umuusok at aba! Tuyong umuusok! Gusto mo akong mamatay ng lumalagablab ang sikmura!"

"Aba! Wag kang umanggal jan…masamang tumanggi sa biyaya ng Diyos…", Kankurou replied.

"Anak ng..Ang akala ko pa naman…saksakan ng yaman itong angkan natin..tayo nga ang sikat na pamilya sa bayang ito…ni isang kusing ng salapi eh kulang tayo…just look at our hearty breakfast…talagang aatakihin ka sa puso…" angal ni Temari habang sapilitang isinusubo ang almusal. "HMPH!" pahabol pa nya.

AFTER 300 YEARS…

"Fotah naman ate….Overacting ka nanaman…" Temari said

AFTER 30 MINUTES…

"Cge ha? Papasok na ako…di nyo naman sinabing afternoon shift kau yan tuloy ako lang mag-isa…" sabi ni Temari habang bitbit ang kanyang higenteng pamaypay na minana pa niya sa lola ng lola nya sa tuhod.."Bye!" and off she went to the bus station.

"Umalis na si ate…" Gaara said sadly.

"Kaw naman kasi eh…ayaw mo pang sabihin kung ano ang feelings mo para kay Ate Tem…"

"Pinangungunahan kasi ako ng kaba eh…atsaka baka mahimatay yun.. Ate ko cya tapos ibang klaseng pagmamahal ang binibigay ko sa kanya…baka pag sinabi ko yun…iwanan nya ako..at…lalayuan… at hindi na magiging KAMI.."

"Hayaan mo…Time is not yet ready for the two of you…darating din ang panahon…at mas maipapakita mo pa sa kanya yun sa ibang sitwasyon…"

Gaara smiled, "Salamat Kuya..ang bait mo…Pramis pag kasal na kami ni ate, ikaw ang best man namin…at ung reception sa…" suddenly, naalala si Naruto, "sa Ramen Haus…si Ramen Girl Ayame yung Maid of Honor.. Di ba type mo cya?"

"Haayy naku!" Kankurou said. "Kumain ka na nga!"

EKSENA SA BUS…

"Ne, san ang byahe mo?" tanong ng mamang konduktor.

"Ah, sa Konoha po…" she replied.

Maya-maya'y umandar na ang bus…pero…

Sirang-sira ang umaga niya…

Una ay dahil napasarap ang tulog nya habang katabi ang kapatid na si Gaara kaya cya tinanghali ng gising at dahil tinanghali cya ng gising ay tinanghali cya ng alis ng bahay dahil sa kaaangal sa almusal at dahil tinanghali cya ng alis sa bahay ay inabot cya ng kasumpa-sumpang traffic sa bayan ng Suna.

Ikalawa ay kung bakit kamalas-malasan nyang nasakay ang bus na nuknukan ng kupad ang drayber..Ipinaglihi ata ito sa alagang pagong ng kanyang nanay.

Tumanaw sa bintana

Bumuntong hininga

Sumimangot

Naghikab

Gusto nyang tumili na walang sound sa pagka-inip!

"Para hindi maubos ang aking oras sa walng kakwenta-kwentang bus na ito ay makikinig na lang ako ng CD," she said while pulling out her Cd player and headphones from her bag. Pinakinggan ang Harumonia. "Grabe, umaasenso na itong sina Ino at Sakura. Biruin mo may sarili nang album.." she said as she started to sing, "Sora wa…hateshi naku aoku sunde ite…"

Aliw na aliw ang bruha sa duet song ng kapwa nya bruha. "Yung mga bruhang yon…may mga golden voices pala.." She looked outside the window at tila na-lock jaw, courtesy of tetano sa nakita. "OMG! Its Tokyo U! Nandito na pala ako!"

She dashed to the bus door exit. "Manong, para po!" sabi niya sa drayber.

"Waaaa! Kaninang traffic eh di ka bumaba," sabi ng drayber na ang nguso ay sing tangos ng ilong.

"Potah! Sa Suna pa yon!", she wanted to say. She decided na bumaba na lang sa kabilang kanto nang may umagaw sa kanyang atensyon.

Isang lalaki ang nakatingin sa kanya.

"Cyet! Ang lufet naman of this lalaki…wat das his PAKING stare for?" she said to herself.

Pero tila alam ng lalaking ito ang nasa isip ni Temari kaya…

"Hey, PAKING gurl, are you the one singing at the back with a PAKING voice?"

Hinila ni Temari ang kanyang giant fan. " Hoy, tigilang mo yang English mo at magharap tayo! C'mon..make my PAKING moment with you!"

The guy decided to say what is on his mind, "O cge na nga..nakikita ko kasi yang asul mong panloob kaya I want your attention.. Sana naman I-zipper mo yung palda mo.."

"WHAAAAAT!" she said, sasabog ang atay sa taas ng boses. "Ano toh? Rapist? Maniac? Holdaper? Kidnapper? Naku walang milyones ang nanay kong pantubos sa lokong ito!" sinabi nya sa sarili.

"Oi, miss…bumaba ka na…" sabi ng mamang tsuper

At bumaba na nga si Temari kasama ang lalaki kanina sa bus matapos nyang gawin ang PALDA thingie... The lalaki pala is her skulmate…ALSO..

"Konoha Hidden Leaf Academy…ito na nga yon.. Grabe..dito na naman! Haaaaaayyyyy… Ano bang mapapala ko dito?

At ngayong narito na sa kanyang destinasyon ang ating Ms. Suna, candidate for Binibining Chuunin Coronation Finals, ay sasabak muli sa panibagong mga pagsubok sa buhay, career at ang pinakamahalaga sa kanya…ang lablayf… maiayos nya kaya ito? At sino c PAKING MAN na nakakita sa kanyang mala-asul na panloob?

ABANGAN…

END OF CHAPTER 2

_Xiaoyu: Hello uli! Sana nagustuhan nyo ung sequel..pls review naman po..kayong lahat ang dahilan ng aking pagsisikap..maraming salamat po.. I LOVE MY OTAKU LIFE…HONESTLY..,_


End file.
